Sorrowful Loneliness
by Courage of Awesome
Summary: Kanako Williams, a girl treated differently since birth has two rare phobias that make life hard. She possess strong spiritual powers and the ability to see a person's aura and true nature. One day, she has an encounter with a strange wolf. There was something different about it. And what kind of potential does her therapist sense in her? LinkXOC This is an AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Courage of Awesome! I'm back!**

**Link: Woo! **

**Now, my other Zelda story, Heroes, finished off pretty well. I've gotten a lot of good reviews. I'm writing this story before I write the sequel to Heroes, so I hope you like this.**

**Link: I know I will.**

**Oh, that reminds me. I'm gonna be using Link's character a little different than normal. He's probably gonna be really OOC for a little while. Just fair warning.**

**Now this story is going to have a lot of blood, guts, gore, violence in it. Aside from the normal stuff. So if you don't like that junk, please click the back button now.**

**Without further ado, Sorrowful Loneliness. I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

My heart pounded in my ears as I ran down the street. If I didn't hurry I was going to be late for my job at the café. I picked up the pace and was basically sprinting all ready, my uneven, shoulder length, , wispy, hair waving behind my head from its place under my black beanie. Even for a Hylian, my hair was an odd color. It was silver.

Finally reaching Cremia's Café, I busted through the doors, heaving and gasping. "Sorry, I'm late, Cremia!" I wheezed.

The redheaded woman turned to me and smiled her bright blue eyes lighting up. "It's fine, Kanako. Now go to the back and get your uniform shirt on. Romani and Malon are in the back, probably playing board games," she said in a sweet voice, referring to her younger twin sisters.

"All right," I said, heading to the back room. I saw two seven year old, redheaded little girls playing Monopoly on the floor. "Hey, guys," I smiled.

"Kanako! How are you?!" they cheered.

"I'm still alive. I think you guys and your sister are the only ones who really like me here," I chuckled. I clocked in. It was currently December 23.

Romani frowned. "Why? Romani thinks you're awesome!" she said, using her name.

"Yeah," Malon agreed. "The only thing different about you is your hair and eyes."

My eyes were different, just like Malon said. My left eye was blue while my right one was a violet color. Around my right eye was a scar that looked like a C, the curve on the outer side of the eye, with a long, straight part going down the side of my cheek from the bottom of the C. The weird thing was that I was born with that scar.

"Here," Romani said, holding out black shirt with a cow on the left breast, Cremia's logo. "Romani just washed it today, so it's all clean!"

I grabbed the shirt, making sure that I didn't touch her hand, and went to the changing room to put it on. As I walked out, I noticed the café had got in increasingly busy. I gulped visibly as I realized that most of the customers were men.

"Kanako! Order up at table three!" Cremia yelled from behind the counter. She motioned to the tray sitting on the counter full of eggs, sunny side up of course, with a cup of espresso. I nodded and went to pick it up. As I went to grab it, Malon looked at me, concern written over her fair  
features. For a brief moment I was jealous of her good looks, before I realized she was concerned for me. "Will you be okay?" she asked.

I nodded. "I have to be. I need to face it."

Cremia frowned at me. "Just don't let any of em push ya around! If they even lay a finger on your head, just let me know and I'll whap em good for ya!"

"Trust me, Cremia, I'll probably flip my lid before they even come close," I sighed. I grabbed the tray and walked to table three. "E-Excuse me, S-Sir. Your o-order," I stammered.

"Thank you, Miss. Here is you tip," he said handing me a five dollar tip.

"Thank y-you, Sir," I said, bowing my head in appreciation. I walked off without another word spoken. He was one of the first decent men I've met. I turned back and looked at him, he was short for a man. He had reddish-brown hair slicked to the side and large glasses over blue eyes. His elfin ears clearly depicted him as a Hylian. He looked familiar. Perhaps I've read about him in the paper. Shane? Shadow? Something with an S, I knew that much.

Shrugging it off, I completed my day, scared out of my wits that one of the men were going to do something to me. Some of them did. I was flirted with, and Cremia would kick them out for harassment, threatening to call the police. Others were kinder. All in all, it was a normal day.

I was thankful for Cremia and her sisters. Ever since I could remember, I could see this glow around people. It was like I was seeing the person's spirit and their true natures. It was strange. Cremia and her sisters had a pale pink color surrounding them, only slightly different individually. They had a lovely color.

At the end of the day, I sat on one of the bar stools at the counter, counting up my tips. Currently, I was trying to go to college at the age of twenty-one. I was tired of living in a hell hole that reminded me of my father, so I left and came here to Hyrule Metropolis and got a job to help pay for my college. It took three years, but I almost had enough for college.

Done counting my pay plus my tips, my eyes widened. "I did it," I spoke quietly.

"Did what, Kanako?" Malon asked.

"I got enough money for college! I get to go to Hyrule University!" I cheered, which was a little out of character for me.

"Yay for Kanako! Romani is so happy!" the little girl yelled, throwing her arms around me.

My breath hitched and I felt like I was on fire. My body started to quiver and shake. For some reason air wouldn't come to my lungs. "D-Don't touch me! Please!" I gasped out.

Romani let go immediately, and I instantly felt better. "Romani's sorry! Romani didn't mean to make you mad!" she cried running off to the back room.

I sighed and dropped my gaze. "I feel so bad now," I frowned.

"It's not your fault. Romani can just overreact," Cremia, shook her head.

"But it is, or at least it's the Aphenphosmphobia's fault," I said, disagreeing.

Malon crossed her eyes, making her thinking face. "What's Ape-Apen…fosmo…fobio?" she asked, trying to sound out the word.

I chuckled a little bit. "_Aphenphosmphobia _is the fear of being touched. That's why I feel sick and act strangely when people touch me."

"Ohhh!" Malon drawled out.

I got up to go check on Romani. "Romani!" I called out. I saw her sitting in a corner, crying. I walked behind her and sat beside her. "It's not your fault. You didn't make me mad. I have a fear that makes me afraid to touch others," I explained.

She peaked out from her little huddle. "R-Really?" she asked, and I nodded. "So you have something like me?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't have autism, so I'm not autistic like you. My problem makes me afraid. Your autism just makes you see things in a different way from other people." **(A.N. I'm not sure if Romani is really autistic and I mean no offense to anyone. I just thought it might explain why she says her name instead of the word I.)**

"Is that bad?"

"No, it's not bad, but it'll just make you stronger. Now, do you feel better?" I spoke softly.

"Yes, Romani feels a lot better now."

I smiled. "Okay, good. I've got to go talk to your sister. Excuse me." I walked back into the main room and saw Cremia right where I left her, propped up against the counter. "I've calmed her down," I told her.

"Thank you. Malon, go play with Romani while Kanako and I talk," Cremia said. She turned to me and frowned. "Now, Kanako, I want to know what's wrong. You don't just have a fear of being touched, don't you? What else is there?"

I was taken aback. She noticed somehow. I sighed and nodded. "I have another phobia that is more specific. It's called, Androphobia. It's the fear of men."

"Why do you fear being touched and men?" Cremia inquired.

"When I was born, I was different. I was born with this strange eye, hair, and even the scar by my eye. During the delivery process, my mother passed away, never getting to see me take my first breath. They eventually had to do a C-section. My father was heartbroken and he blamed me for her death because I was different. From the time, I could walk and talk, I was basically his slave, only taken care of by babysitters," I explained. "He abused me to no end. Cutting me, beating me, starving me, whatever else. This led to my fear of being touched in general. I took touching as if it were a punishment. If I didn't get touched I felt like I wasn't being punished."

"That's terrible!" Cremia exclaimed.

"That's not even the worst part. When I was about eight or nine, my father brought some of his drinking buddies over, who happened to be all men. They'd treat me as a slave too and beat me, making me serve them. In my eyes, I began to think all men were evil. And that carried on throughout my life. He did let me get an education at least. I was grateful for at least that simple pleasure. About a month before I moved here from Ordon, my father was killed in a car wreck, driving while drunk. In his will, he ordered everything to be burned. Everything. Leaving me with nothing, so I was forced to move. And here I stand a year later! A happy ending, well sorta. I learned how to distinguish good people and bad people. But you know what they say, old habits are hard to break."

"I'm so sorry, Kanako! That sounds awful!"

"It's fine. I wouldn't be who I am today, and I wouldn't have met you. Granted, my body is really frail after all the years of abuse. I bet if I were to get hurt bad enough, I'd probably die from internal bleeding. Funny, huh? I thought after taking a lot of crap you were supposed to get stronger. The irony," I laughed.

Cremia looked at me funny after hearing my logic. "Well," she finally said, "if you ever need a friend, my sisters and I are always ready and are happy to help in anyway."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Actually, there is something I need you could do for me. Watch my apartment for the next two days. I have to go back to Ordon to go see my therapist and it'll take me at least a day and a half to get there, and vice versa."

"Sure. I'd be happy to help."

Cremia and I talked a little bit longer before I had to leave. I said goodbye to the girls and left, walking to my apartment in the historical district of Hyrule Metropolis. I preferred a lot of older style things, like buildings. They were nice and mysterious. I also preferred ancient weapons compared to today's guns. Swords, bows and arrows, whips, daggers, all that good stuff.

Upon reaching my apartment, I pulled out my keys from my pocket and unlocked my apartment, proceeding inside. It was quiet. Just how I liked it. I went ahead and took a shower and got dressed in some dark jeans and a long sleeved, black shirt. The dark clothes made my already pale skin even paler. I just didn't want anyone seeing all my scars.

Brushing out my hair and then putting my black beanie on, I packed some more clothes in a bag and headed out for Ordon.

* * *

I was right. It took about a day and half to get to my hometown, making it the 24 of December, Christmas Eve. Nonstop, of course. I couldn't afford a car so I had to walk there. As I entered Ordon, I noticed it was a lot quieter than I remembered. None of the kids were playing outside. It was like a ghost town.

Unfortunately, it would take me about twenty minutes to get to the business part of town, and there was a good sized forest in between. It was a very confusing forest that tormented travelers. Usually, only locals can make it through without getting lost. This forest was called the Lost Woods. **(A.N. If you haven't figured it out, this is my own version of Hyrule while combining the games.)**

Silently, I made my way into the forest, bag slung over my shoulder. I had made this trip many times, so I figured it wouldn't be difficult. As I walked through the Lost Woods, I noticed an eerie silence falling over the area. A thick fog swamped over the land, hiding the things on the ground. An owl hooted in the trees while they covered the twilight sky. Feeling a foreboding feeling, I pulled out my switchblade from my pocket.

The brush around me shifted and I froze. Out from the greenery emerged four men. Four burly, disgusting men. "Hey, cutie," one, probably the leader, said. "Are you lost?"

"Yeah, don't you know a ferocious beast was sighted here a few days ago? It kills all who comes into its forest," a lackey said.

I didn't reply. I was too scared to move. All I knew was that an ugly aura surrounded the men. A vile yellowy-green color. It looked like mucus. I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts by a nearby growl. _What was that? _I asked myself.

The goons didn't appear to hear it as they approached. One grabbed my arms and my breath once again got stuck in my throat, my body on fire. "How about we escort you out of here? Hmm?" one of the goons whispered suggestively.

Somehow, I managed to form two words. "Hell no," I hissed quietly, teeth clenched. With some unforeseen strength, I shook away from the goons grasp and sliced my knife along his arm. I accidently dropped the knife, realizing what I did and cursed as I watched the man scream in pain.

"You wench!" the leader yelled, coming towards me.

I backed up quickly, tripping over a root and landing near a tree. I scurried behind the tree as fast as I could, trying to get away, and I suddenly heard noises. They sounded like the goons were fighting something. I heard snarling, growling, biting, snapping, howling, and cries of pain. I could recognize four human voices, but the other cry of pain didn't even sound human at all.

With my back against the tree, I took a deep breath and slowly peaked around the side. What I saw surprised me. There was a large animal standing over the men-turned-corpses, blood dripping down its snout. It appeared to be a very large wolf, a forest green color surrounding it. As a matter a fact, it a freakishly large wolf. It looked like it would come up to my waist and I was around five foot eight.

My hand landed on a twig and it snapped, echoing through the quiet forest. The wolf's head turned sharply in my direction and it began sniffing the air. A loud growl ripped through the air, making my heart beat faster. I tried to steady my breathing and closed my eyes. I could hear the wolf approaching my hiding spot, its heavy footfalls padding against the grass. Then there was nothing.

I opened my eyes, ready to meet my fate. I let out a quiet yelp when I saw the wolf's face literally inches from my own. Eyes bluer than the Hylian sea stared into my strange Heterochromia eyes. The wolf itself had mainly pitch black hair with a white underbelly. Brown fur outlined and separated the black from the white. There were strange white markings on the wolf's head and sides. It was a strange but beautiful wolf. I would've taken the time to examine, **_obviously_**, him more had he not been right next to my face.

I braced myself as he got even closer. I could feel him taking deep breaths, sniffing me. _Quick! Think of something! Do something! How do you show a flipping wolf you're not a threat?! Think! Think, dammit! _I commanded myself. _What did they do on those nature shows?!_

Remembering a nature show and what the people did, I whimpered softly and tilted my head, exposing my neck as a sign of submission. Hopefully, the wolf would understand. I suddenly felt something cold and damp touch the side of my neck. It was probably the wolf's nose, but I still felt like I was on fire. Stupid Aphenphosmphobia. What looked like realization shown in the wolf's eyes at the moment.

A loud bang suddenly sounded off and wood from the bark off trees exploded everywhere. The wolf darted to the side, barely missing a bullet. I looked in the direction the bullet came from and saw a man with a gun. He had red hair and bright blue eyes. His face was upturned in what looked like a permanent scowl.

"Get away from her, you beast!" he yelled at the wolf. For a man, his voice was a little on the high and raspy side. He sounded like a brat. In fact, he was. This kid looked no more than twelve to fifteen.

I was brought out of my thoughts when powerful jaws clamped on the hood of my hoodie. Next thing I knew, I was flying through the air until I landed on something thick and fuzzy. I looked down at what I was on. I was on the back of the flipping wolf! I screamed as the wolf darted off in a random direction. I forced myself to hold onto the powerful animal as it dashed the trees.

It felt like the wolf ran forever until he stopped. He leaned over, dropping me off in a hole under some tree roots. I stumbled into the small hole and looked back at the wolf. He stared intently at me, looking almost sad to leave me. He gave off a low growl. I guess he was telling me to stay where I was. With that established, the wolf ran off, drawing away the gunfire.

As soon as the wolf was out of seeing and hearing distance, I took off out of the hole. Luckily, the wolf had hid me near the exit to the forest, so it didn't take long to get back to town. As quickly as I could, I ran to the Therapist Office. Upon reaching the door to the office, a loud, blood-chilling howl cut through the air. I shivered and it wasn't from the snow falling from the sky. I hurried into the office and went to see my therapist, Impa.

Impa was a woman around thirty-years-old with silvery hair and bright red eyes with white tattoos underneath them. She used to be a bodybuilder and her ancestors were proud members of the Sheikah Tribe. No one but a few people knew that she was secretly trying to recreate the Sheikah tribe and assemble fellow descendants. Impa wanted to help make Hyrule a safer place once again, but in secret.

As I entered the room, out of breath, I saw said woman sitting in her chair, the signature silvery-purple air about her person. She looked up from the file she had in her hands. "Kanako?" she asked. "I was wondering when you'd show up. When you didn't get here on time, I thought something happened?"

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I was attacked by some guys. Get this, though. That isn't even the weirdest part. I was saved by a wolf!"

"A wolf?"

I frowned. "You don't believe me."

Impa shook her head. "It's not that I don't believe you, but do you think you have it mixed up? There has been many killings done by a feral animal lately."

"I don't think so. It was like this wolf was protecting me. You know what, let's just drop the subject. I want to get this over with," I said softly.

Impa nodded, and I sat down on the exam table. I nodded at Impa as she looked to me for permission to touch me. She began to hold my arms, and I immediately stiffened. This went on for a good twenty minutes with Impa touching other limbs like my legs, feet, head, and waist. We had no luck.

My appointment finally over, I started to pack up to leave. "Hey, Impa?" I said, remembering something. "Can I get a lift to the flower shop and then to the cemetery?"

"Sure."

Like she promised, Impa brought me to Saria's Flower Shop. The green haired girl looked at me and nodded, knowing what I usually got around this time. She returned with a small bouquet. It was a cherry blossom branch surrounded by phlox and borage flowers. Each flower had a meaning. The cherry blossom meant beauty, the phlox meant harmony, and borage meant courage.

Saria handed me the bouquet, tears in her baby blues, the teal color surrounding her quivering with sadness. "It's on the house," she whispered.

"Thank you," I said, bowing my head. I left for the cemetery with Impa and made my way to a certain grave. Laying the flowers down by the headstone, I felt tears slip down my face. The flowers contrasted greatly against the harsh white background of the snow.

"I hope these flowers find you well. Even though I never met you, I still miss you and will always love you… Mom," I cried.

I left Impa there, staring at my retreating figure. My feet plodded through the snow as I made my way out of town. I could feel my hot tears drip down my face, making my sensitive skin burn at the difference in temperatures. "Merry Christmas, Mom," I said sadly, the snow biting at my face. I was so focused on my thoughts, I never noticed the faint presence following behind me.

* * *

**Done! Five days later after starting this and I'm finally done. This is a pretty long chapter. Now I'm pretty sure we all know who the unnamed people in here were. Again, Link will be very OOC, so be prepared. If you don't like it, don't continue reading past this point.**

**Link: Listen to this advice. It's good.**

**If you're wondering, the name Kanako, comes from two Japanese words. I took the word Kanakashii which means sorrowful and the word Kodoku which mean loneliness and combined them. Yes, I know. It's depressing, but it sounds pretty, so there.**

**Please, rate and review. Oh, also. For all my fans that have read some of my other stories, what would you guys think if I wrote a creepypasta?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, it's time for the second chapter. How should I start this. (Puts hand on chin in thinking pose.) I've got it!**

**Link: Uh oh.**

**Geez, Link! Don't act so scared. Yeah, you're going to get beat up on in this chapter, but you won't be killed. You're too likeable to do that.**

**Link: Thanks…**

**Well, let's get started. I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

I sighed as I closed the door to my apartment. I was so tired. Dealing with brutes and then a wolf was too much to handle in one day. Yawning loudly, I stumbled into my bedroom. Before I even reached the bed, I shrieked when I tripped over the rug, sending myself to the ground. "Ow," I grumbled, trying to stand up only to find that I had twisted my ankle. A bruise was already starting to form. "Great."

I collapsed into the bed, hoping to get some sleep after the long trip home. Not even a minute later, I heard a crash in the living room. I bolted upright, my heart racing. I got up and quietly crept to the wall and edged down it, heading for the sound.

_Please, don't be a burglar, _I prayed to myself. I doubt I'd be able to do anything if it was.

As I got closer to where the sound came from, I noticed glass on the floor. Whoever was in my house apparently broke in through the living room window. Carefully, I peeked around the corner and I swear my eyes almost popped out of my head.

Standing in the middle of the living room was the wolf from the Lost Woods. My breath hitched in my throat as I saw it sniff the air. It honestly looked a little overwhelmed by everything, a little disoriented. I went to take a step back and retreat to my room when I stepped on some glass that strayed from the rest. I gasped in pain and collapsed to the floor hard, my foot bleeding.

"Dammit," I muttered before slapping a hand over my mouth, remembering my little visitor.

The wolf's head jerked in my direction and he started to walk towards me. The familiar forest green aura surrounded the wolf like a comforting cloak, swirling about his figure as he approached. He stopped a few feet in front of me and started to make a purring noise. It was like he was coaxing me to come to him. Yeah, like hell I'd do that!

As fast as I could with an injured foot, I stood up and retreated to my room. I slammed the door and struggled, notice I said struggled, to barricade the door with anything I could find. I could hear the wolf slamming against the door repeatedly. Thankfully, it didn't get him anywhere. I relaxed against the blocked off door, breathing in deeply.

Just when I thought I was in the clear, I heard a bone crunching, tendon popping, gag inducing noise. Cries of pain echoed behind the door. It made my heart clench at the awful sound. For a moment, it was silent. It was like everything just died. Suddenly, the part of the door next to my head shattered into splinters, a human arm flailing from the hole.

I screamed loudly and the flailing arm stopped. Slowly and gently, the hand caressed my cheek with the back of its fingers, almost in a comforting gesture. Like normal, my body heated up and convulsed away from the hand. I backpedaled away, whoever was behind my door didn't seem to like it. There was a low growl, an annoyed tone echoing from it, before my door was suddenly ripped off its hinges.

Again, I screamed. My eyes widened at the figure standing behind the doorway. It was a man. He had longish, shaggy, dirty brown hair and blue, blue, so very blue eyes. His lean, yet muscled frame was… well, it was definitely built, but wasn't exactly… covered. The man was crouched like a predator getting ready to pounce on its prey. Only his gaze wasn't one of a predator.

The wild and dirty man extended his hand to me where I could see grungy nails that looked more like claws. He made a low purring sound in his throat that made me wonder if he was capable of speech. Noticing that I didn't make a move towards him, preferring to tremble in nervous fear, the man pulled his hand back and started to approach me instead.

I couldn't go anywhere since I was already against the wall, so I had no choice but to let him come towards me. He raised his hand again, and I slammed my eyes shut, turning my head to the side. I only opened them when I felt him cup my cheek. I was seriously on edge now. The wild man began to trace my scar over my eye with his finger. He seemed hypnotized by it.

Suddenly, it looked as if he had an idea. He grabbed my wrist and started pulling my arms to him. I noticed a strange marking on his hand with three triangles on it as he pulled me. He led my hand up to his head and made me palm his forehead. I was still shaking and my body was on fire, but I felt better knowing he didn't mean me harm. Pushing his head further into my hand, he purred.

Like a sudden storm, the window behind me suddenly shattered, a figure jumping through my window, sending the wild man backwards with a growl. I saw silver hair and a tall, muscly woman standing in front of me.

"Impa?" I said, shocked.

Said woman looked over her shoulder at me or at least I thought she looked at me. "Sheik, get her out of here," Impa ordered to someone, throwing something behind her.

I looked to my right and saw a man standing there. He was wearing a leather jacket, the collar obscuring his lower face, some jeans, and lightweight combat boots. His long, blonde hair was braided and I could barely see crimson eyes peeking through his bangs.

The man caught what Impa had tossed and nodded. He bent down towards me, grabbed my arm, and injected, what I finally realized was, a syringe into my arm. The wild man growled ferociously when this Sheik touched me. I immediately grew numb and very sleepy. A quick apology was whispered to me before I was flung over someone's shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

I was now completely out of my mind. My diagnosis was drawn when I caught myself saying, "My body feels like butterflies," sluggishly. Also when I wasn't flipping out because of being touched. I was carried out the window, the sounds of a rough battle now coming from my room. Finally, I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke back on my bed in my room, a wet rag on my forehead. My body felt sluggish and tingly. "What the hell happened?" I asked aloud.

"Ah, your awake," a voice said from the doorway.

I looked towards the voice and saw Sheik. Not noticing it before, I realized Sheik had an almost transparent aura. Yet he seemed to hold many secrets. He appeared to be a good person, though. In his hands was a mug.

"Here," he said, walking over and handing it to me. I sniffed it and realized it was hot chocolate. "That should help. Drink fast. Mistress Impa wants to see you in the basement of the complex."

I drank my drink fast and proceeded to follow Sheik to the basement, grateful I had a ground floor apartment. I don't think I would have made it far considering how sore I was. As I neared the basement, I could hear the sounds of wild thrashing and yelling. Sheik opened the door, and we entered.

Entering the small closed off room, almost instantly, my eyes were drawn to the wild man from the night before, his arms tied around a pole that was cut in the middle behind him. His growling stopped when he saw me, a purr replacing it.

"It seems he's taking a liking to you, Kanako," Impa said on the other side of the room, bent over a table. She was looking at a big, leather bound book.

I suddenly felt a warm presence behind me so I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. Standing behind me was the wild man, his hands still tied behind him. I gave off a soft yelp, and the wild man didn't seem too pleased with nervousness.

"Dammit," Impa swore. "That's the fifth time he's gotten loose. Oh, well. I suppose it's alright so long as he behaves. Now where was that damn mind spell?"

"Mind spell?" I asked.

"A spell to get rid of the fogginess in his mind to help speed up his rehabilitation," Impa answered. Now that I looked at them, both Impa and the wild man had lots of cuts and bruises. Probably from their fight. "Found it!" Impa shouted.

"So," I said, "what happened to the wolf?"

Sheik looked at me confused. "He's right in front of you, of course. Where else would he be?"

I looked at the man. "W-Wait. He's the-the wolf?!" Looking at the man again, I saw the same forest green aura around him as the wolf.

"Yup. He's a Hylian Lycan, Kanako. And an ancient one at that. I'd guess he's at least two hundred and twenty eight. It appears he was sealed by some powerful magic, causing him to sleep for two hundred years and forget who he was, practically everything. It's amazing his body was preserved as well as it was," Impa spoke, fascinated.

A blush spread to my cheeks. "Speaking of bodies. Can we get him some pants or something, please!"

"All in due time. First, I'm gonna clear his mind and get him cleaned. Then clothes." Impa walked to the wild man and placed two fingers on his forehead, not even flinching when he growled. She began mumbling something incoherent. Suddenly the man's eyes seemed clearer.

"All right, Sheik. Take our friend here upstairs and help him bathe," Impa ordered the other Sheikah. He nodded and led the wild man back up the stairs. He was still a little reluctant to leave me, but he soon followed. Impa broke me out of my thoughts when she began to speak. "Kanako, we have a lot to talk about. Come."

Impa led me to a couple of chairs and we both sat down. "Okay, what's this about, Impa?" I asked.

She sighed. "Kanako, what do you think it means to be a Sheikah?"

"To protect the people of Hyrule, of course."

"Right you are, but not all the troubles of Hyrule are caused by normal Hylians. A lot of events occur because of the supernatural. There was once a group of Sheikah that specialized in the supernatural. Sheik and I are members of this group. Whether we have to rehabilitate or exterminate, we deal with all supernaturals. Our friend upstairs, like I said before, is a Hylian Lycan. A type of werewolf if you will," she explained. "Lycans are rare on their own. Even more so when concerning those of the Hylian lineage. He is the first I've seen in a long time."

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, impatient.

"You can see auras, correct?"

"How did you-?"'

"That's not important. Your ability is basically allowing you to see a person's soul and what they are really like. The uglier the color, the more wicked they are. This ability comes from your right eye and its scar. They are like seals. The eye is the gate and the scar is the channel that focuses the power into one point. The truth is, your mother was a very powerful priestess and you have inherited all or most of her abilities. If you were to train hard, you'd be the most powerful priestess of your time. So I'm asking you this. Join us, Kanako. Help us keep Hyrule safe," Impa pleaded.

My eyes widened in shock, trying to digest all the information. "I-I'll think about it," I answered. A question still lingered in my mind. "But what does this have to do with the Lycan? Why is he so attached to me?" I questioned.

Impa's eyes widened before she let out a hearty laugh. "I thought you knew, or at least figured it out. The answer is so obvious! Kanako, you are a very lucky priestess, child. Not a lot of people get to be the mate of a very powerful and ancient Lycan."

I stared in confusion. What did she mean mate? What was a mate?

Impa shook her head. "Youth these days. No knowledge in beasts at all. Our friend has chosen you to be his mate. Or rather it was chosen for you since mates are destined for each other. Let me be as clear as possible. You are the mate, or life partner, of the Lycan upstairs.

"What?!"

* * *

**Yay! Finally done. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in the wonderful land of Writer's Block.**

**I told you this story was going to be different.**

**Now, please, rate and review! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I'm back! I'm back.**

**Link: I'm guessing she's back.**

**Yup, and I am pumped to write this next chapter. I have been having some thoughts about increasing the rating due to some information that some people may have trouble coping with. Not because of ****_that!_**** So anyway, let's get started. I do not own Zelda.**

* * *

"One, two, three, four. Again, Kanako. Come at me again," Sheik coaxed me. Sheik got into a fighting stance, his lean muscles ready to work me to the bone. His long, braided hair swished in the wind, our only source of coolness aside from the bitter snow.

I got into a fighting stance of my own, ready to strike. I rushed at Sheik as fast as I could with my injured feet and swung my arms at him with decent punches. He blocked every one. I brought my right leg up quickly and managed to kick Sheik in his side. He grunted, but recovered just enough to where he could grab the very same leg and throw me to the other side of the yard outside my apartment complex. I landed in a pile of white, my limbs turning numb from the cold.

"That's enough for today," Sheik said, helping me up. "You're making a lot of progress in only a few hours."

Like Sheik mentioned, it had only been a few hours from the moment in the basement. Impa was currently trying to get the still nameless man into some clothes. Since I still haven't decided if I wanted to fight the supernatural yet with Impa and Sheik, Sheik took it upon himself to teach me some basic self-defense moves. Just to keep me safe.

I sat down on the deck by the back doorway, watching as snow began to fall lightly. The white so pure and clean, that no human or animal or even supernatural could ever match it. I sighed. "Sheik?" I asked as he stood next to me, watching the snow as well.

"Yes?" he responded.

"What does it mean to be a mate? I mean, what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Sheik closed his eyes in thought for a moment. "Well, I wouldn't know from first-hand experience since I'm not a mate to anyone, but I'll do my best to explain. A mate is like, how should I put it, the other half of a soul. One cannot be truly happy without the other half. Humans and some supernaturals don't tend to notice it all that much. Werewolves on the other hand do. Since half of them is a wolf, they have to find their other half, their true love. They mate for life you know, so if you're worried about faithfulness, don't."

I shook my head. "It's not that. I'm just wondering what's expected from me."

You could barely see it because of the jacket that obscured his face, but Sheik smiled. "Not much is expected out of a female mate. The male will just want to protect and keep them happy. It gives them a sense of pride and honor. The same can't be said for all mates, though. Some are twisted and cruel in their own way, but you don't have to worry. Our friend in there is nothing like that."

At that moment, a large crash echoed from my apartment. Then a yell of agony. It went silent after that.

Sheik laughed. It was the first time I heard the deep rumble. "Sounds like Mistress Impa got him into some clothes. Anyway, other than that, not much is expected. The female is still allowed to fight or whatever, the male will just be extremely protective. Like overprotective times ten thousand. Now since, you are mated to a wolf, they love pups. They expect them to carry on their legacy. So you might pop one or two out."

"Pups?" I asked. "They want puppies?"

"Not like puppy-puppies. Children," he corrected me.

The color drained from my face as a flash of hurt crossed it. My hand rose to clench my stomach. Tears started to slip down my cheeks. I couldn't stop the trembles that followed. They weren't from the cold but from the sadness that had befallen me.

**(A.N. Here come the freaking saddest part of this chapter. Emotional people will miss a lot if you decide to skip this part, so please bare with it. For those who want it to seem like a really sad moment, listen to Trisha's Lullaby from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood by Senju Akira. The one with the choir is the saddest, if you ask me.)**

"Kanako? What's the matter?" Sheik asked, voice full of concern.

I shook my head, clutching my stomach with both hands. "No, no, no!" I shouted.

"Kanako! Please, tell me what's wrong! Maybe I can help."

I shook my head again and again, tears flowing like a river. "No one… can… help me, Sheik. And it's all… because of that… bastard of a… father of mine!" I hiccupped.

"What happened?"

Wiping my face with my sleeve, I calmed myself to talk normally. "There's no way I can give him children."

"You may say that now, but you'll change your mi-," Sheik began.

"No! It's not like that! I physically can't! I'm infertile, Sheik!" I shouted. My tears came back full force. I couldn't stop. I only did when I felt a familiar warmth wrap around me, a purring in my ear.

I turned and saw my _mate. _He wore a loose blue T-shirt and some baggy jeans. His hare was still a little long and shaggy but could now be made out to be a golden brown. He looked like a god on Earth.

"I'm sorry," I told him. He tightened his grip on me as my crying intensified. He only rocked me back and forth, his clawed finger tips brushing through my silvery strands.

"How did this happen?" Sheik dared to ask. Impa had joined our little chat circle.

"A long time ago, when my father was still alive, he caused me to be like this. I was around twelve or thirteen at the time, just barely into womanhood. Impa, I'm sure you remember this, being my doctor and all," I said as calmly as I could.

She nodded. "I had forgotten after all this time. It was so horrible."

"My father was abusive and one day he had enough of me. He beat me harder than he ever had before. He would kick, punch, and beat me with various items in the house. He even took a metal bat to my stomach. One day, he even took a knife to me right here," I said, pointing to my stomach. "After all the abuse and torture. Impa found me, wondering why I hadn't come for my check up, bleeding out on the floor of the bathroom. I had tried to fix myself but failed. Because of all the internal bleeding, my womb ruptured and couldn't be repaired. I became infertile. And now I'm gonna fail as a mate! Look, I've gone crazy to boot! I'm admitting that I'm the mate of a total stranger!" I started to cry again.

"Shh," a gentle cooing sound came from the wild man. "It… be alright," he said, roughly.

"He spoke?!" I shouted.

The man nodded. "Okay? Mate, no worry any… more. Make all better." He licked my cheek lightly, as a wolf would do to his own kind. He then picked me up bridle style and proceeded inside my apartment.

He carried me all the way to my apartment and brought me to my room, laying me down gently on the bed. I shifted my weight to get comfortable when I notice that he was crawling in the bed after me. I scooted back to the headboard as he lay down next to me. He grabbed my waist quickly and pulled me to him, forcing me to practically lay on him.

My head rested on his chest. I could hear the beating of his heart. A steady, calm rhythm that lulled me into sleep. "Sleep, mate. Sleep," he said, gently. As if I was commanded, I instantly fell asleep. My problems and my phobia of both men and touching temporarily forgotten.

**(A.N. Okay, you guys can stop crying. It's over now.)**

* * *

I was awoken to the strange yet comforting sensation of my belly being stroked. My eyes, with a groan of protest from me, opened slowly, my face literally a foot away from my _mate's. _ I yelled in surprise, shocking my companion quite a bit. Realizing it was only him, I relaxed a little bit, taking in a bit breath.

"Phew," I breathed. "You shocked me… I still don't know your name."

He looked at me funny, before his face cleared of confusion. He pointed to himself, the three triangles on his right hand making themselves evident. "Link," he said determinedly.

"Link? Is that your name?" I asked. I was responded with a nod. I nodded back. "My name is Kanako," I told him.

"Kako?"

"Kanako."

"Kanko?"

"Ka-na-ko!" I enunciated.

"Ka-na-ko!" the wild- I mean, Link repeated. "Kanako."

"There you go," I smiled, closing my eyes. I opened them and noticed that Link disappeared. I felt a warm breath breathe on my ear.

"Kanako," Link whispered/purred into my ear seductively. I shivered. If he had so much power over me just by saying my name, maybe I shouldn't have taught him.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Link bite the tip of my long ear. I shrieked in embarrassment, my face turning fifty shades of red. Link managed to let out a deep chuckle that rolled over like smooth chocolate, rather than sound like an animal.

Scrambling out of bed, I let myself be carried into the kitchen where I could smell breakfast. I was met with the ever motherly Impa wearing a frilly white apron, cooking what smelled like sausage, bacon, and eggs. Coffee simmered in the coffee maker next to her. Sheik was sitting in a dining room chair, reading the paper.

"Well, good morning, you two!" Impa smiled.

I was about to comment about the "two" part when I felt a light kiss being placed on my neck before Link walked past, sitting down in a chair. I sat down in the chair in between him and Sheik as Impa finished preparing the food.

"I found out some interesting things this morning," I commented.

"What's that?" Impa asked.

"I found out his name and I saw a strange birthmark on his hand," I replied.

Impa nodded. "I saw the mark too. It looks familiar but I can't quite put my finger on it. So what's the lad's name?"

"Link."

Impa dropped the spatula she was holding on the floor. She looked at me with wide eyes. "Did you say his name was Link?" she asked.

I nodded dumbly. So did Link. I think we were both confused as much as the other.

Impa scurried out of the room, Sheik taking over in the kitchen. She returned with another book bound in green material. It had, History of Hyrule, written on the front in gold scrawl. She flipped to some pages towards the middle of the book, where they were the most worn down. Her eyes widened when she found what she was looking for.

"Most of Hyrule's ancient civilization, culture, and history has been lost, but one legend is still passed on," she read. "The legend of the Hero. The Hero, usually a Hylian boy reincarnated over and over again, had to battle the forces of evil. He was known to have different powers in each life, some remaining from the previous ones. The Hero has been known to even been able to borrow the power of the gods of old. Namely Din, the Goddess of Power, Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore, the Goddess of Courage. Farore's mark in the ancient relic known as the Triforce, always binds with the Hero. Nayru's mark binds with the chosen Princess of Hyrule, and Din's mark is left to the heavens to decide even though it is usually bonded to the King of Evil, Ganondorf. Every Hero has shared one major thing in common besides his power and duty. The name of Link. No one is certain as to what happened to the last Hero, for he mysteriously vanished in a time shortly after Ganondorf's last reign."

We all turned to look at Link. _Is it possible that he was the hero of legends? If so, why has he awakened now? What happened to him? _I asked myself. We needed answers. That was for certain.

* * *

**I'm done. What do you guys think of this chapter? I actually finished in one night. Yay for me!**

**Link: Please, rate and review.**

**Thanks for your support! XD**


End file.
